Sexy revenge!
by sQuid squiRt
Summary: A day in the life of Haruka and Michiru. What will Michiru do when Haruka encounter not one but 4 violinists that are not only talented, but sexyy! R&R guys!!


The idea of this comes in after I watched the VCD of four violinist 'Bond' perform life at the Royal Albert Hall. Alright, here goes my crappy lil' fic.   
Oh! I don't own Haruka, Michiru and Bond whatsoever… I just borrow them to fit in my story… and please, R&R… 

**::Sexy revenge!::**

The sound of violin fascinates Haruka as she walks out from the grocery store. She cannot help her interest towards the sound. Since living with Michiru, any violin sound interests her. But this one is not from Michiru. She should be able to tell. Even if it isn't Michiru's, she cannot help but fascinated.   
She looks around to find the source of the music. Upon noticing the music store about 200 meters away from the grocery shop, she finally realizes where it came from. 

"Excuse me, may I know whom does that violin sound belongs to?" Haruka asked a boy who is busy rearranging compact discs inside the music store.   
"Oh, they are 4 girls called Bond. Are you interested for further listening sir?" the boys smiled to her as he asked back.   
" Oh! Four girls, that's nice." Replied Haruka as she grins at the thought of fours girls playing violin.   
"Then sir I suggest you buy the DVD of their concert. Its great!" replied the boy as he handed the DVD to Haruka.   
"Why must I buy the DVD? Isn't a CD enough?" Haruka replied back, puzzled.   
"Well, lets just say that you'll enjoy it better if you watch them play." Said the boy as he leads Haruka to the cashier counter. After purchasing the DVD, she walks out of the music store, and gets in her car before driving back home.   


Haruka walked out of her yellow convertible holding few shopping bags. When she reached the front door, she dug inside her trousers pocket to take out the key of the door. She knew that she could just push the doorbell and let her beloved Michiru to open the door for her. But it seems like her preferences is to enter the house on her own. Who knows she might catch Michiru doing something interesting that may arouse her to join in the fun. 

She turns the key clockwise and enters the house before closing the door behind them. Noticing Michiru is not in her sight, she yells "Honey! I'm home!"   
"I'll be right down in a minute Haruka." A soft voice replied from upstairs. Haruka just shrugged at the response and place her keys and bags on the table. She then opens the refrigerator's door, takes out a bottle of Evian and drinks half of its content. Heading back towards the living room, she takes out a DVD from the smallest shopping bag, places it inside the DVD player, and wonder what is so great about it that the boy at the music store recommend the DVD. The image of four girls playing three violins and a cello appears on the TV screen.   
"Hmm, these girls aren't so bad looking." Haruka muttered to herself, smiling. She is amazed at the talents that the girls possessed, their beautifully crafted music and not forgotten, their wonderful bodies that wrapped inside white matching sleeveless and pants. Now she understands what the boy means watching is enjoyable than only listening. As a matter of fact, she was so amazed; that she doesn't realize the aqua-haired goddess is standing beside her. 

"Who are those?" Michiru asked while looking at the TV screen with some not-so-nice tone.   
"Oh Michi! They are known as Bond. Nice huh?" replied Haruka who is obviously shocked at her partner's sudden presence. "Don't tell me you didn't know them. You played violin too." Continued the handsome blonde, grinning, and keeping her concentrating on the concert.   
"Well, I know them, but I never knew that they are…" Michiru paused while trying to figure out the appropriate word.   
"What? Talented?" snapped Haruka without letting Michiru finishes her thought.   
"Honey, we violinist are undoubtedly talented." Replied Michiru coyly before continues "I just never knew that they are sexily dressed. And I believe that you; Hentai-Haruka, is more amazed on their bodies than their talent." Michiru shot back while playfully pulling Haruka's fringe and sits beside her.   
"Aw, love. Its not fair to judge me like that!" retorted Haruka while placing her hand around her lover's waist to pull her closer. "Lets just save our arguments, and watch this, OK?" asked Haruka while kissing Michiru's forehead. Michiru shows her agreement by snuggling herself closer to her lover.   


Few hours has passed and Haruka is now lying on bed reading one of her racing magazines, while waiting for her lover to come out of her endless night beauty treatment. Michiru then comes out of the bathroom glowing with natural unsurpassed beauty. Staring at the beauty, Haruka realizes that she really, really loves the woman, and willing to sacrifice everything so that they can stay together. 

"Haruka, I still can't believe that you admires the Bond over their talent. I know you well honey. You are the type of person that drools over sexy bodies and not talent." said Michiru lengthily while placing herself under the same sheet as Haruka's.   
"Love, why'd you say that?" replied Haruka, puzzled. "I am not that superficial. Besides, you too admit that they have great talent, right?" questioned Haruka back.   
Michiru did not make any attempts to reply Haruka's question. Instead, she shot Haruka an oh-cut-the-crap look that forces for more clarification.   
"Oh alright! They look nice and sexy! Well, its one excellent way of marketing." Replied Haruka, confident that Michiru will be satisfied with her answer and quit the scary glare. Michiru smiled at Haruka's reply. So much to Haruka's relief.   
"Maybe I should think of a marketing strategy like that." Replied Michiru cynically, causing Haruka sweatdropped.   
"No Michiru. You must always be the elegant and perfect Michiru Kaiou, not the hot and sexy stuff." Haruka shot back her lover's opinion.   
"Why Haruka? Do you think I cannot be like that?" retorted Michiru. This time her voice raised, sounds annoyed at Haruka's conviction.   
"Michiru love, I believe you. Its just… its not like you to play in an outfit like that! It just doesn't suit you." explained Haruka.   
"Well Haruka, I will show you that I am suitable to play in an outfit like that, or even sexier than that. And I will play beautifully! I'll prove it to you soon! Good night!" retorted Michiru before giving one quick peck on Haruka's cheek as their good night kiss. She then turns around, leaving Haruka facing her back. 

Haruka just sighed at her lover's reaction. She knew that when Michiru is pissed-off, nothing could cool her down but herself.   
"Good night love. Sweet dreams." Replied Haruka slowly. She then hugs Michiru from behind, putting her arm around her lover's waist and moves closer so that their bodies can melt into one another's. Michiru smiles when she felt Haruka's warmth enveloped her body. She knew that Haruka will never let her sleep alone, and that's makes her loves Haruka so much. Deep inside her heart, she promises that Haruka will experience one shocking moment of her life, as soon as tomorrow. With that, both of them fell asleep, letting no space interrupting their two bodies. 

The sun has long before rise. Haruka wakes up and found out that her lover is no longer sleeping beside her. Lazily, she heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth and cleans herself. After finishing her chores in the bathroom, Haruka brings her feet and heads down to the kitchen, inspecting the breakfast for the day. Once approaching the kitchen, she sees her lover busily preparing the table for their breakfast. Looking at the toast and half boiled egg on the table, Haruka immediately realizes that Michiru is not in a good mood today. 

"Good morning love. Thank you for the breakfast." Haruka breaks the silence, giving Michiru one small kiss on her lips. "Are you still mad at me about last night?" she then continued slowly as not to trigger her lovers center of anger.   
"Lets just say that I'm not mad, ok honey? I'm just pissed-off a little bit." Michiru replied in her perfectly mannered voice with one sly smile before sitting down to join Haruka for breakfast. Scared of many unwanted complications, Haruka just smiles dryly at her lover and focuses on eating her breakfast.   
"Oh honey, I need to go to the mall today. And don't bother keeping me company, ok?" said Michiru after finishing her breakfast.   
"Alright love." Obeyed Haruka before continuing "I think I'll just go to the gym and flex some of my muscles. Drive carefully, ok?", she reminded her lover, flashing her silly grin. She knows that this is not a suitable time to argue with the tigress. 

Upon saying goodbye, Michiru sped off in a dark-blue Porsche , leaving Haruka blankly alone. She then goes upstairs, takes her gym bag and flew back downstairs. Taking her car keys, she locked the door and drives off with hope that Michiru will turn back to normal once they both back home. For Haruka, going to the gym is one way of releasing the stress caused by Michiru. Besides, Michiru won't argue so much about going to the gym because not much scantily clad babes available there. Its just bunches of athletes and men, whom Michiru will never feel insecure. She could spend hours of exercising as it distracts her from thinking about her problems. 

It is already afternoon when Haruka finally decided to go back home. Driving along the way back, Haruka continuously prays that Michiru has recovered from the rage that has been obsessing her. She arrives at the house noticing that Michiru is back from the mall. Parking her convertible beside the Carrera, she grabs her gym bag and gets out of the car, heading towards the front door. Digging inside her trousers pocket, Haruka realize that her keys aren't there. She then opens the zipper of her gym bag and look for her keys inside; still there are no signs of the shiny thing. Frustrated, Haruka takes a deep breath and pushes the doorbell.   
"Oh please, please Michiru. I forgot my keys, don't get mad at me." Haruka silently prayed to herself. Immediately after that, the doorknob turns leaving the door unlocked. Feeling a little bit funny, Haruka slowly pushes the door open and enters, before closing it. Turning around, Haruka sees an image that really surprises her. Surprise enough to cause her gym bag dropped onto the floor, and so does her jaw. 

Michiru, who is standing in the middle of the living room, giggles at Haruka's sudden reaction. Michiru is only wearing a pair of black lacy bra and panties, accompanied with a knee-high black and shiny leather boot. Her Stradivarius violin is gripped tightly by her left hand. She then walks towards the Haruka and leads Haruka to sit on the couch, facing her. Nonchalantly, Haruka who can hardly blink, just obeyed her Michiru. Michiru then presses the remote control button and background music begins. 

Taking her place right where Haruka can see her clearly, she begins playing her violin over the background music. She keeps on playing her violin. Her gentle and firm movements of fingers and arms, her seductive sways of hips, continuously enhances her amazing talent and her unparalleled beauty. The few minutes of music played by Michiru is enough to make Haruka's eyes stop blinking, her mouth unable to be closed, and her heart beats faster. She can also feel the heat inside her pants is getting hotter and hotter. 

Finally, Michiru ends her interesting performance, and turns the background music off. Then is when Haruka's eyes allow themselves to blink at seeing Michiru heading towards her. Lifting her legs one by one encircled around Haruka's waist, Michiru sat on Haruka's lap with her arms enfold around the blonde's neck.   
"So Haruka, now do you believe that Michiru Kaiou can be the hot and sexy violinist?" said Michiru using her low seductive tone of voice.   
"Erm.. yy…yes. I believe you. But please love, let the hot and sexy Michiru Kaiou performs only for her Haruka, pleaseee?" pleaded Haruka while gripping Michiru's waist and pulls her closer.   
"Alright Haruka, but you must do two things for me. Deal?" asked Michiru, kissing her lover's lips.   
"Anything, anything. As long as no perverted men are able to witness that type of performance!" Replied Haruka hastily.   
"Firstly, you have to pay for my 'uniform' today." Said Michiru, while at the same time stretching her arm out to reach for the bill, and handed it to Haruka.   
Haruka looked at the bill before exclaiming, "Why on earth can a uniform be so expensive!"   
"Oh honey, quit being so stingy. Perhaps you will be more generous after I tell you the second thing that you must do." Replied Michiru, gently brushing their nose together.   
"Ok, try me." Haruka replied in suspense.   
"Can my lover whose muscle has been enough flexed kindly carries me into our bedroom? So then we can have more performance from your hot and sexy Michiru." asked Michiru with one sexy pleading look in her eyes. 

Without answering, Haruka jolted from the couch and immediately carries Michiru upstairs. After successfully struggling to open the bedroom's door, Haruka carefully place Michiru down on their bed, before joining on top of her. Soon enough, the room is filled with multiple ooh's and aah's before one satisfying moan is heard from both girls simultaneously. 

After their fiery intimate moment, Michiru lies on Haruka's chest while Haruka softly brushing Michiru's sweet-smelled hair with her palm. They lay silent for a moment before Haruka decided to direct a statement to Michiru.   
"Michiru, what do you say if I asked the Bond girls to balance a lemon while playing violin." Said Haruka, forming a grin on her mouth. Within a split second Haruka could feel her face is whacked by a fluffy thing . Once removed from her face, she formed a confused look, only to see Michiru sits beside her holding a pillow. After few seconds of staring into each others eyes, both Haruka and Michiru burst into laughter. 

-the end- 

At last, I finish the story. Now I can have my beauty sleep. Oh, and thank you to my love for continuously supporting me throughout the night *lol*.   
And not forgotten, my cat.   
For you guys who read my fic, thank you soooo muchhh!!!   
  
  



End file.
